Conditions for culturing explants of both human and rat colon has been developed. Rat colon has been maintained up to 35 days under these conditions, while human colon could generally be maintained up to 4 days; tissue from some patients could be maintained up to 10 days. The viability of the tissue was determined by incorporation of radioactive precursors into DNA and protein, and by electron microscopy.